The invention relates to a shaving apparatus comprising a housing and a shaving head adapted to be placed onto and to be secured to said housing, which shaving head comprises a shaving-head frame having two longitudinal side walls and two transverse side walls and a foil frame likewise having two longitudinal side walls and two transverse side walls and adapted to hold a foil cutter of the shaving apparatus and to be mounted and secured in the shaving-head frame through a shaving-head frame opening facing the housing, and at least two helical pressure springs acting between the shaving-head frame and the foil frame, which helical pressure springs each act between a contact portion belonging to the shaving-head frame and connected to a wall of the shaving-head frame and a contact portion belonging to the foil frame and connected to a foil frame wall adjacent to the last-mentioned wall of the shaving-head frame and which pressure springs urge the foil frame in a direction towards the shaving-head frame opening facing the housing.
A shaving apparatus of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known, for example, from EP 0,480,499 A1. In this known shaving apparatus the two helical pressure springs each bear against a tab projecting from a transverse side wall of the foil frame as a contact portion and the two helical pressure springs are each fitted in a trough-shaped seat in a transverse side wall of the shaving-head frame, which transverse side wall serves as a contact portion and is open towards the adjacent transverse side wall of the foil frame and towards the adjacent tab. Such a construction is found to have problems because the risk of the helical pressure springs being contaminated is comparatively high, because it is comparatively difficult to fit the helical pressure springs correctly into their seats when the foil frame is mounted in the shaving-head frame, and because there is a comparatively high risk of the helical pressure springs being lost when the foil frame is removed from the shaving-head frame.